Blog użytkownika:Córka mądrości 222/Córunia mąrości: Rozział 11
'' Rozdział 11 ' Percy' Skierowaliśmy się do Las Vegas. Miałem wielką nadzieję, że nie zatrzymamy się w Lotosie. Z tym miejscem wiązały się nie miłe wspomnienia. Przypomniała mi się moja pierwsza misja. Byłem dwunastolatkiem. Musiałem odzyskać i oddać piorun piorunów Zeusowi. Hades porwał wtedy moją matkę. Myślałem, że już jej nie zobaczę. -Percy! Jackson! Oprzytomnij!- usłyszałem. -Yyyy...co?- spytałem. Annabeth otarła pot z czoła i powiedziała: -Doszedł do siebie. Pod nos miałem podstawionego cheesburgera. Wziąłem go do ręki i ugryzłem. -Tak. Doszedł do siebie...- mruknęli Nico i Reyna. Zachciało mi się pić, więc powiedziałem: -Chce mi się pić... colę... niebieską. -Tak. Cały on- powiedzieli pozostali. Podali mi upragniony napój. Wypiłem duszkiem. Podniosłem się i spytałem: -Jak długo byłem nieprzytomny? -5 minut- odpowiedzieli ze strachem w oczach. Roześmialiśmy się. -Gdzie jesteśmy?- spytałem. -W Las Vegas- odpowiedziała Ala. -A konkretnie? -Hm... Nad Lotosem- powiedział Tomek. -Co?!- aż podskoczyłem.- Przecież mówiłem, że nie chcę tu wracać! Leo wzruszył ramionami i powiedział: -Próbowałem go wyminąć, ale coś przyciągnęło statek. Chyba jakieś czary lub coś w tym stylu... -Ok, usprawiedliwiłeś się. Postanowiliśmy zejść do hotelu i sprawdzić co nas tu przyciągnęło. I tak zrobiliśmy. Gdy weszliśmy oczywiście przywitał nas portier i dał kluczyki do pokoju oraz karty Lotosu. Po mojej pierwszej wizycie w tym miejscu wiem, że na tej karcie jest nieskończona ilość pieniędzy. Poszliśmy do kasyna. Postanowiliśmy się rozdzielić. Tak będzie szybciej. -Dobra, szukajcie czegoś magicznego- powiedziała Annabeth.- I nie jedzcie kwiatów Lotosu. Za godzinę spotykamy się przy wyjściu. Rozeszliśmy się. Ja poszedłem do automatów z grami. Rozglądałem się w poszukiwaniu potworów, bogów i tym podobnych. W końcu stanąłem i zagrałem w Pacmana. Nie przepadałem za tą grą, ale chciałem mieć na oku ciemnookiego bruneta. Wyglądał podejrzanie. Jak heros. I to potężny heros. Podeszła do mnie kelnerka i spytała słodkim głosikiem: -Może kwiat Lotosu? Podziękowałem. Zdziwiła się, ale odeszła. Kilka minut później podeszła do mnie kolejna kelnerka. Byłem głodny. Tak bardzo głodny. A kwiaty Lotosu wyglądały na smaczne. Poleciała mi ślinka. Wyciągnąłem rękę, żeby wziąć ciastko. Nie! Nie mogę go zjeść! Ale jestem głodny. No i co z tego! Nie możesz, Percy, zjeść kwiatu Lotosu! No, ale tylko jeden gryz... Wziąłem ciastko i ugryzłem. Po chwili uświadomiłem sobie, co zrobiłem. Drugą ręką uderzyłem w rękę trzymającą przysmak. Upuściłem słodycz na podłogę. Kelnerka przyglądała mi się dziwnie. Podejrzewała coś. Przełknąłem to co miałem w ustach. Uśmiechnąłem się i uniosłem kciuka w górę. Wokół mnie wszystko zawirowało. Poczułem, że chcę tu zostać. To działanie kwiatu. Grałem i jadłem więcej ciasteczek. Trochę potańczyłem. -''Percy, nie jedz kwiatów Lotosu! One Cię otumaniają!- usłyszałem głos w głowie. To był Posejdon. Posłuchałem go. Przypomniałem sobie o chłopaku, którego wcześniej obserwowałem. Zniknął. Pobiegłem go szukać. Znalazłem go. Tańczył z jakąś niebieskowłosą dziewczyną. Pociągnąłem go za rękę, a on dziewczynę. Przeklinał jak szewc. -Co ty robisz?- wrzeszczeli oboje. Nie odpowiadałem. Doszedłem do umówionego miejsca. Stała tam Ann. Nerwowo spoglądała na zegarek. -Percy!- rzuciła mi się na szyję.- Spóźniłeś się- powiedziała z wyrzutem. -Przepraszam, skusiłem się na kwiat Lotosu- odpowiedziałem. -Wiedziałam, głodomorze. Śmialiśmy się wtuleni w siebie. Niebieskowłosa odchrząknęła. Przypomniałem sobie o dwójce, którą tu przyprowadziłem. -Eee...tak- puściłem moją dziewczynę.- Pewnie chcecie wytłumaczenia... -Tak! Czekamy na nie wieczność...- ożywiła się dziewczyna. -A więc tak... Jestem Percy Jackson. I pewnie w to nie uwierzycie, ale... bogowie greccy i rzymscy istnieją. I oni mają romanse ze śmiertelnikami i mają z nimi dzieci, półbogów. I... my, wy też jesteśmy półbogami. A półbogowie, którzy specjalnie się wykażą stają się herosami. Półbogów atakują potwory. A jedyne bezpieczne miejsce dla nas to Obóz Herosów lub Obóz Jupiter. Niebieskowłosa i jej przyjaciel tylko pokiwali głowami. Wow, uwierzyli mi. -Jestem Annabeth- przedstawiła się moja dziewczyna. -Lucy- powiedziała dziewczyna. -John- powiedział brunet. -No! A teraz idziemy po resztę!- zawołałem. Poszliśmy w głąb pomieszczenia. Chodziliśmy i szukaliśmy przyjaciół. Pierwszych znaleźliśmy Franka i Hazel. Tańczyli do powolnej piosenki. Nie chciałem im przerywać, ale był na nas czas. Wziąłem ich za ręce i powiedziałem: -Dobra! Koniec tych potańcówek! Musimy wracać! Zrozumieli. Niechętnie poszli z nami.Następnie znaleźliśmy Karolinę, Julkę i Alę. Śpiewały na scenie karaoke. Wysłuchaliśmy do końca piosenki. To było One Direction " Steal my girl". Chciały już zaśpiewać kolejną piosenkę, ale wszedłem na scenę. -Idziemy!- krzyknąłem. Poszły za mną. Potem znaleźliśmy Tomka. Grał w quiz. Poczekaliśmy, aż skończy. W finale zmierzył się z zielonookim blondynem. Ostatnie pytanie brzmiało "Ile gatunków komarów występuje w Polsce?". Tomek wcisnął przycisk. -Około 47! To była prawidłowa odpowiedź. Tomek wygrał! Ciekawe co było nagrodą? Jejku! Nie mogę uwierzyć! Tom wygrał Ferrari California T! Niebieskie ferrari! A do tego 5000 000 dolarów! Tylko problem w tym, że Tom nie ma prawa jazdy... No dobra! Musimy iść po innych. -Tomson! Musimy iść! Bierz kluczyki i chodź!- krzyknąłem. Zrobił jak powiedziałem. Ale posmutniał. Ciekawe dlaczego? No tak! Wiktor mówił na niego Tomson! A Wiktor... cóż... nie żyje... Poszliśmy szukać reszty. Tym razem znaleźliśmy Nico i Reynę. Grali w Twistera. Przegrali z taką jedną rudą. Chwila... moment... minuta... Ja znam tę rudą! To przecież Elizabeth, moja koleżanka z klasy! I przypuszczam, że półboginka... Podszedłęm do nich. -Hej- przywitałem się.- Nico, Reyna musimy ruszać...- przypomniałem im. -O! Percy! Hej! Gdzie się wybieracie? Mogę z Wami?- zaczęła ruda. Nie mogę pozwolić, żeby się nakręciła. Jeszcze tego nam brakowało. -Wyruszamy do... Podziemia... I możesz z nami się zabrać. Jak chcesz- przerwałem jej. A potem wytłumaczyłem, że jest półbogiem, dokładnie tak jak Lucy i John'owi. Dziwne, nie zdziwiła się tylko przytaknęła i mruknęła pod nosem: -Wiedziałam. To by wyjaśniało te wężowe kobiety. Czyli musiała spotkać gorgony. I z tonu jej głosu wnioskowałem, że to nie było miłe spotkanie. -Musimy jeszcze iść po Leo i Kalipso- przypomniałem wszystkim. Nie mogliśmy nigdzie ich znaleźć. Ale się nie rozdzieliliśmy, bo znowu nie moglibyśmy się odnaleźć. Więc poszliśmy na zewnątrz. Oczywiście tylnymi drzwiami. Był tam basen. Mnóstwo osób się tam bawiło. Leo i Kalipso też. Siedzieli nad basenem i moczyli stopy. Chlapali się i śmiali. Podszedłem do nich i pociągnąłem za sobą. Nie protestowali. Weszliśmy do środka. Goniła nas ochrona hotelu. Pobiegliśmy do auta Tomka. -Daj kluczyki!- krzyknąłęm. Rzucił mi je. Złapałem. Pobiegliśmy. Wpadliśmy do samochodu (auto w magiczny sposób było w środku duże. Wszyscy się zmieścili. Tak jak torebka Hermiony). Przekręciłem kluczyki. Wrzuciłem skrzynię biegów. Dałem gazu do dechy. Pojechaliśmy szybko. Przebiliśmy szklane drzwi. Wszędzie posypały się odłamki szkła. Wyjechaliśmy na parking. Wjechaliśmy na Argo II. Zaparkowałem na pokładzie. Ruszyliśmy do Hollywood. ************************************************************************************************ Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach